


Strawberry Shampoo

by Stilessbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Stydia, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilessbutt/pseuds/Stilessbutt
Summary: Lydia Martin was going to die that night, and yet she didn't. She could not face her mother about it yet, though. She needed time and a place where she genuinely felt secure and where could that be other than the Stilinski's house? After all, Stiles was the one who saved her; he was her perfect guardian angel.





	Strawberry Shampoo

Lydia had died tonight. She knew she had died. Stiles knew she had died. Everyone knew she had died. However, for some miraculous reason, she was brought back to life; she was alive once again.

Stiles had brought her back to life, in her opinion. He had been the one to bring her back and she would forever be grateful to him.

Even though she was happy to be in her mother's embrace once again, what she really wanted was to be in Stiles's securing arms. She had never wanted anything as bad as that and yet she could never even ask for it; it would be too absurd for any of them.

“Come on, sweetheart. I'll help you to the car so we can go home.” Natalie Martin, Lydia's mother, said as she got up to help Lydia down from the metal table.

As peculiar as it sounded, Lydia did not want to go back with her mother. Their houses wasn't her home at the moment, and well she still secretly didn't think she could forgive her mother for putting her in that hell hole in the first place... despite the fact that she knew her mother had only done it out of ignorance and care.

“Um... mom, I don't want to come with you.” Lydia stated with a small frown.

She knew that wasn't the best way to approach the subject but she was too drained, both mentally and physically, to find a better way.

“What?” Her mother asked with an incredulous, unbelieving expression on her face.

“It's just that... this is a whole new world that you have just discovered today. You don't really know anything about this world or about the hidden me, but others do. I just think it would be wiser if I stayed with someone who knew how to deal with me in such a fragile state.” She expressed to her mother, trying her best to sound sincere.

“And who exactly knows how to take care of you?” Her mother asked, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Lydia knew she was going to need to put a lot more effort if she was going to convince her mother to let her go.

“I do. I know how to take care of her.” Stiles intervened, not really sure if Lydia needed his aid in this conversation or not, but when he saw her face relax from all the worry it had been in, he decided that he had made the right decision.

Just like a damsel in distress, Lydia had been saved once again by her knight in shining armor, Stiles Stilinski.

Lydia gave him a small smile before turning to her mother as she noticed her put on her calculating face. She was thinking it over and deciding wether it would be the right decision or not.

“Alright.” Her mother sighed in defeat, knowing that having her daughter be safe and get better was more important than who should be helping her. “But take care of her well, Stiles. And no funny business.”

“I promise I'll take care of her.” Stiles said and took a couple of steps towards Lydia as he watched her mother nod before she kissed her daughter's forehead and headed out to her car.

Stiles offered Lydia his hand as well as a smile, “Can you walk?” He asked which she replied to with a nod as she took his hand.

He noticed that as she slid down from the metal table, she was still slightly unstable so he placed an arm around her waist to steady her while still letting her hold onto his hand for more support.

Scott smiled brightly at the two, as he was very happy for his best friend that the love of his life had not died. He couldn't help the pang he felt in his heart when he saw Lydia dying as it reminded him of his own sorrows of losing Allison.

“Hey, Stiles! You guys should head home! I'm staying here with Deaton. I have to help him clean up.” Scott called out to Stiles to which his best friend replied to with a small smile and a nod.

Stiles picked Lydia up and helped her into the jeep before shutting the door behind her and making his way to the driver's seat of his jeep. It scared him to think that just less than an hour ago, he and Lydia had been in the backseat where she had been dying in his arms.

“Thank you.” Lydia said quietly which caused him to glance at her while driving away from the animal clinic to his house.

He wasn't quite sure what she was thanking him for at the moment, so he guessed it was for helping her with her mother's situation of letting her stay with him... which he still couldn't believe was actually going to be happening.

“It was no big deal. I just thought you needed some help out with your mother so I...-”

“I'm not talking about that, Stiles.” She interrupted softly as she turned to look at him while he stole glances towards her in an attempt to keep his eyes on the road. “I'm thanking you for everything. You're... you're always there. You always know what to do. You... you saved my life, Stiles. You saved me, even when I told you to leave because it would be too dangerous.”

Stiles was very glad they had arrived at his house as he parked the car and turned to her immediately, “You... you, of all people, never ever have to thank me for anything. I would go to the ends of the world to save you and you know it.... err... you and Scott and the rest, of course.” He blushed bright red as he tried to cover up his words by adding their friends.

Lydia smiled at Stiles with teary eyes before nodding and opening the door of the car. She waited for him as he came to her side of the car and helped her down.

Once they were in his bedroom, Lydia sat down on his desk chair as he stood in the center of the room, hesitant of what to do.

“Your dad isn't here?” Lydia asked as she lifted her green eyes to his whiskey ones.

“No, he's dealing with the whole brown out at Eichen House.” He said sheepishly as he knew that his father only had work now because of what he and his friends had done to get Lydia out.

She nodded before looking down at her clothes and hair. “Stiles, is there anyway I can shower and change?” She asked and he nodded quickly before pulling up his index finger as an indication for her to wait.

“I'll call Deaton and ask exactly how can you wash your hair without hurting that... that hole that currently has mistletoe.” He said as he dialed Scott's number, hoping he was still there with Deaton.

Lydia felt very warm in her heart, knowing that Stiles was already jumping around to figure out ways to make her feel better.

“Hey, Scott. Can you ask Deaton on how to wash Lydia's hair without hurting her head?” Stiles asked as he paced around the room, always trying to release his bottle energy.

Lydia closed her eyes and thought about the day events... Stiles really had saved her. Despite her telling him not to and to just go, he stayed and he saved her. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and now she knew how truly protective he was of her.

“Alright. Thanks.” He said before hanging up and putting his phone on the desk.

“Well? What did he tell you?” She asked as she opened her eyes and lifted her heard to look at him questioningly.

“Uh... well he said you can't do it on your own and that we have to move the water over it very carefully and gently. I can call your mother if...-”

“You can help me, right? We can wash my hair over the sink.” She said and let out a sigh, “I just don't want my mother right now. I don't want to be around her.”

Stiles swallowed and nodded before helping her up and then taking the chair over to the sink. “You know it's not her fault. She was just worried and she didn't know what to do.”

“Stiles, I saw her kick you out. I saw her yell at you. I may have not been able to react but I could sense it all.” She said and he frowned before helping her to the chair and then he turned on the water.

“Lean your head back.” He said softly before he gently gathered her hair into the sink and ran the water through the bottom part before he moved his hand over her head to slowly comb through her hair with his fingers underneath the water.

“Have you ever washed a girl's hair before?” She asked with a grin as she looked up at him, too shy to ever admit that she loved how his fingers brushed her hair.

Stiles let out a chuckle before shaking his head as he grabbed the shampoo bottle. “how different can it be from washing a guy's hair?” He asked with a grin as he massaged her scalp with the shampoo, making sure to stay clear of the side where the hole was; The less shampoo there, the better. “And besides, it's nice that the first time I ever wash a girl's hair it happens to be your hair. It's the best hair.”

Lydia blushed but brushed it off by laughing as she closed her eyes, trusting him completely with her hair.

“I bet you Malia's hair was a lot better.” She said, hating herself slightly because it was so unlike her to compare herself to anyone.

“I've never washed her hair, but I have touched it a couple of times; yours will always be my favorite, Lydia. You know how I love those strawberry locks.” He said and rinsed of the shampoo, brushing his fingers through her hair once again.

Lydia replied with a smile and kept her eyes shut, savoring the moment as he washed her hair for her, helping her like he always did.

Once Stiles was done with her hair, he dried it for her with a towel and then she tied it up so she could take a shower, cleanse her body, without wetting her hair again.

“I'll go get you something to change into, alright?” He asked, making sure she wouldn't need him for now until he can go get her clothes.

“Okay, I'll just get started and you can place it by the sink.” She said and could've sworn that she saw his cheeks turn a bit crimson before he nodded and headed off to find her something to get changed into.

She knew he obviously didn't have female clothing, but she didn't care that she had to wear male clothing; especially with it being Stiles's clothes. All she really needed at the moment was his scent actually, it was something familiar and warm.

Lydia stripped of her battered clothes and slipped into the shower stall, closing the curtain behind her before she turned on the water, aiming it only on her body, never going up to her head.

She heard two knocks before she called for him to come in, knowing that he had found something to give her and placed it for her on the sink.

Stiles couldn't believe that the actual girl he had been in love with since the third was in his house, taking a shower in his bathroom, and getting dressed in his clothes.

He left the bathroom, after he placed the clothes for her on the counter by the sink, shutting the door behind him. Lydia reached for the towel once she was done and dried up before getting dressed in Stiles's shirt and pants that had actually been rather too large for her. She had to roll up the sweatpants to avoid tripping, and she let the long sleeved shirt be too large for her, it was comfortable and warm... and Stiles.

She walked out of the bathroom and raised a warning index finger at him as he grinned brightly, “Do not dare make fun of how I look, Stiles.”

“I would never. You're Lydia Martin, you can make a plastic bag look good on you.” He said and she let out a laugh before she smiled at him.

“I need a comb to brush my hair...” she said and he immediately jumped up, reaching for his desk as he got a comb for her that he had found in his dad's room from his mother's things.

She muttered a thank you before she sat down on the edge of the bed with the comb in her hand and began brushing a bit of her hair.

“Do you want me to do it because I can see the... the hole and stay away from it?” He asked, having had a hard time mentioning that there was a hole in her head because he couldn't believe that that crazy doctor had actually drilled a hole into her perfect head.

Lydia turned to him with a nod before handing him the comb. She was actually terrified of accidentally touching it even if Deaton had shut it off with mistletoe.

Stiles sat on the bed behind her before gently combing through her hair with the comb, untangling all the tangles he could find without hurting her one bit.

“Thank you, Stiles.” She smiled at him and he returned it as he got up and placed the comb on his desk.

“Would you be okay if I went to take a shower myself?” He asked and she shook her head immediately. “Alright, I won't be long. Feel free to lay down, the bed is yours tonight.”

And with that Stiles took his clothes and headed off into the bathroom to take his well-deserved shower as Lydia thought about his words. She didn't know how she felt about him giving up his bed completely for her. Of course, she felt incredibly warm knowing that he just gave up his bed without any hesitation. But she did not want Stiles to sleep in another room, she was too scared to be alone. She certainly did not want to force him to sleep on the floor.

She lay down on his bed, smiling at the familiarity of his room and of the times she spent her evenings with Stiles in his room, working on something together. She moved to the interior of the bed, the side that was next to the wall and calculated the bed's space. If she stayed on that side, Stiles would have room to stay on the other side, with barley their arms touching. She didn't mind, but wondered if he would mind.

Stiles came out of the bathroom, looking livelier than earlier as he moved to spray on deodorant and then he turned towards her with a smile.

But before he could say anything, “Stay here. Please.” She said, gesturing to the space next to her making his expression soften for her slightly.

“Are you sure?” He asked as he moved towards the bed. She nodded in return and moved to make even more space for him as he sat down on the bed before he lay down next to her and then turned on his side to look at her just as she did the same.

“Why?” She asked and confusion fell upon Stiles's face, “Why did you come back for me after I told you not to?”

“You know I don't give up easily. No one gets left behind.” He said and she gave him a look that indicated that she didn't believe his little lie before he swallowed, “You... mean a lot to me, Lydia. Out of everyone I know, you, Scott and my dad will always be the top three. I've known you my whole life and I have cared about you when you didn't even know I existed.”

She didn't know how to reply to him. How could anyone reply to someone as perfect as Stiles Stilinski? She had no words on her tongue that could ever come next to what he said.

She moved forward and kissed his cheek softly before she moved back to lay on her pillow again as she looked at Stiles.

“That's the best reply I could ever get.” He said with a smile as he reached up to touch his cheek where she had kissed him before he dropped his hand.

“Good night, Stiles.” Lydia muttered before she yawned and closed her eyes, wanting sleep to consume her body as she had been exhausted.

Stiles watched Lydia... his Lydia as she eventually fell asleep right next to him and closed his eyes praying that this wasn't all a dream. He had almost lost Lydia forever tonight, and yet in the end it seemed that he had gained her forever.


End file.
